The following description of background art may include insights, discoveries, understandings or disclosures, or associations together with disclosures not known to the relevant art prior to the present invention but provided by the invention. Some of such contributions of the invention may be specifically pointed out below, whereas other such contributions of the invention will be apparent from their context.
Modern communication systems may support the use of more than one modulation method. Example of modulation methods used in communication systems include Quadrature Phase Shift Keying (QPSK), 16 Quadrature Amplitude Modulation (16 QAM) and 64 QAM to name a few. Continuous developments in research have brought up the possibility of using more and more complex modulation methods which offer greater data rates, for example.
In general, the network side of communication systems instruct the mobile units of the system to use a specific modulation and coding scheme MCS. To be able to select the best suitable MSC for each mobile unit the system may request the mobile units to perform measurements of available radio channels and report the results in some convenient way. As new modulation methods are introduced the signaling related to the new methods should be realized with minimum changes to present solutions.